Drachen
Drachen Allgemeines zum Drachen Drachen sind bekannt in Legenden überall auf der Welt. Sie waren riesige Reptilien, oftmals mit magischen Kräften ausgestattet. Häufig konnten sie auch sprechen. Jedoch unterschieden sie sich markant in verschiedenen Teilen der Welt. In Europa gab es Geschichten über mehrere Drachenarten. Die Gattung, die man als Wurm kennt, glich einer riesenhaften Schlange, manchmal mit vier Beinen. Der Feuerdrache war ein vierbeiniger Höhlendrache, der auch häufig mit Fledermaus ähnlichen Flügeln ausgestattet war. Der Wyvern besaß auch Flügel, hatte jedoch nur zwei Beine. Die europäischen Drachen lebten meist in Höhlen in bewaldeten oder felsigen, gebirgigen Gegenden. Dort lagen sie auf Türmen von Schätzen, welche sie über Jahre hinweg gestohlen und zusammengerafft hatten. Mutige und waghalsige Männer versuchten manchmal, einen Drachen zu überwältigen und dessen Schätze zu behändigen. Dies war allerdings alles andere als leicht. Nicht nur waren die meisten Drachen von ungeheurer Größe, sondern konnten zum Teil auch Feuer aus Mund oder Nase speien. Drachen waren auch schlau und konnten leicht einen Menschen mit ihrer Konversation verzaubern, ihn so einlullen und einschläfern, bis sie schlussendlich zuschlugen. Ein Drache besetzte auch bisweilen eine Stadt oder zerstörte eine ganze Landschaft. Das einzige Mittel, wie man einen Drachen davon abhalten konnte, alle umzubringen und alles zu zerstören, war, ihm ein Opfer zu bringen – üblicherweise eine junge, bildschöne Prinzessin – oder einen Krieger aufzuspüren, der in der Lage war, ihn zu töten. Nur wenige, außerordentlich starke und mutige Männer schafften es, Drachen zu töten und so eine Prinzessin vor dem Tode zu retten oder aber dessen Schätze zu behändigen. Allgemeine Beschreibung und Physiologie Der Drache (Drago Drago) ist ein homoiotheres Reptil. Mit anderen Worten: Er ist ein warmblütiges Tier, dessen Körpertemperatur von innen her konstant gehalten und kontrolliert wird. Mit dieser Voraussetzung kann er sich an die verschiedenen klimatischen Verhältnisse in seinem ausgedehnten Verbreitungsgebiet anpassen. Er kann über das gesamte Jahr hinweg sowohl am Tag wie auch nachts aktiv sein. Er ist also nicht wie die anderen Reptilien – von der Wärme der Sonne abhängig. Generell besitzt ein Drachen Flügel, seine Knochen sind hohl, um das Körpergewicht zu reduzieren. Es gibt allerdings auch noch wenige Drachen, Überlebende einer lange vergangenen Epoche, die nur kurze Beine und keine Flügel tragen. Diese Relikte aus alter Zeit sind sehr intelligent und recht aggressiv, sie gehören alle zu einer einzigen Spezies, die man als „Lindwürmer der Tiefe“ bezeichnet, und sind stark vom Aussterben bedroht. Drachen leben für sehr lange Zeit. Es gibt Berichte über Drachen, die sogar 500 oder sogar 1000 Jahre alt wurden, doch man kennt kaum Fälle, in denen Drachen an Alterschwäche gestorben wären. Es ist eher so, dass sie bei Unfällen ums Leben gekommen, durch bestimmte Krankheiten oder durch die Einwirkung ihres schlimmsten Feindes: Des Menschen. Für einige Krankheiten sind sie besonders empfänglich, die meisten bedrohlichen Krankheiten variieren allerdings von Familie zu Familie. Im Falle der Feuerdrachen zeigt die „Schuppenkorrosion“ die fatalen Folgen. „Senile Dementia“ ist unter Erddrachen weiter verbreitet, während Wasserdrachen besonders von der akuten Gastritis Non Virginae befallen werden können, da sie über einen extrem empfindlichen Magen verfügen. Trotz seiner Kraft verliert der Drache im Alter einiges von seiner Agilität, wodurch er leichter seinem einzigen schrecklichen natürlichen Feind, dem Drachenkiller Ichneumon zum Opfer fällt. Diese Sumpfbewohner, den Plinius in seiner „Historia Naturalis“ als einen spindelförmigen Schlammfisch mit spitzer Schnauze und von kräftigem Panzer bedeckten Körper beschreibt, ist der Todfeind des Drachen. Der Ichneumon schiebt sich unter die Schuppen des Drachen und durchgräbt mit seiner spitzen Schnauze das zarte Fleisch, bis er zu den Innereien vorgedrungen ist, die seine Lieblingsspeise darstellen – eine für sein Opfer todbringende Mahlzeit. Der Drache kann sprechen. Seine natürliche Sprache ist Latein, eine Fähigkeit, die den Drachen angeboren ist. Doch er hat keinerlei Schwierigkeiten, sich die Sprache und Dialekte der Regionen, in der er lebt, anzueignen und so korrekt zu verwenden. Als ein Freund von Waldgebieten und frischer Luft kann der Drache Umweltverschmutzung und Zivilisationslärm nicht ertragen. Die einzige Ausnahme stellt eine Drachenrasse – Draco Flamula – dar. Heute überlebt der Drache nur noch in jenen seltenen Regionen, die von Umweltverschmutzung verschont geblieben sind, in kleiner, isolierten Flecken der Alten Welt – die Zukunft des Drachens scheint daher mehr als ungewiss. Psychologische Charakteristika Der erwachsene Drache ist scharfsinnig, kräftig und er ist sich seiner Stärke bewusst. Mit Verschlagenheit entgeht er den Fallen der Menschen, man könnte es fast als eine Art Sportsgeist bezeichnen, mit dem er diese Aufgabe erledigt. Bisweilen verhält er sich sogar etwas unverschämt, doch was wäre bei dieser Stärke und unglaublichen Körperkraft auch anders zu erwarten. Drachen sind berauscht von Juwelen und Edelsteinen, sie horten gierig ihre Schätze. Als echte Connaisseure sind sie Kenner der Edelsteine, es ist nicht leicht, sie mit dem Wert eines Steines zu betrügen. Eine weitere Vorliebe hegen sie für Denkaufgaben, oft versprechen sie, ihr Opfer freizulassen, wenn es die richtige Antwort auf ein Rätsel finden kann. Sie sind üblicherweise sehr stolz und besitzen einen Sinn für feine Ironie. Nichts bringt sie mehr in Rage, als von Menschen verspottet zu werden – etwas, was man gut in Erinnerung behalten sollte, falls man es einmal mit einem Drachen zu tun bekommt. Wenn wir ihn in Verlegenheit bringen, so wird er sich verschämt in sein Versteck zurückziehen und nichts mehr mit einem zu tun haben wollen. Wenn man seine Geheimnisse für sich behalten kann, so wird man sein Vertrauen gewinnen und dadurch einen großen Einfluss auf ihn erlangen. In den Bereichen der Magie ist der Drache sehr versiert, er kennt all die geheimen Kräfte, die an Namen gebunden sind. Diese Kräfte sind so machtvoll, dass der beste Weg zur Abschreckung oder gar Überwältigung eines Drachens im Herausfinden seines Namens liegt. Der wahre Name eines Drachen stellt eine Synthese aus seiner Persönlichkeit und seiner Geschichte dar. Er drückt also nicht nur sein Ursprung aus – es ist wichtig zu bemerken, dass die Abstammung eines Drachen über die väterliche Linie verläuft – sondern auch alles, was der Drache in seinem Leben erreicht hat, seine Kenntnisse und den Grad seiner magischen Fähigkeiten. Der Name wird üblicherweise von seinem Vater bei der Geburt erteilt, er wird dann aber über sein gesamtes Leben hinweg modifiziert. Dieses Geheimnis wird so eifersüchtig bewacht, dass der wirkliche Name nur dem Drachen selbst und seinem Vater bekannt ist. Der Drache besitzt aber auch einen oder mehrere angenommene Namen, unter denen er allgemein bekannt ist. Die Behausung des Drachen Drachen bewohnen normalerweise natürliche Höhlen, die sie an ihre Bedürfnisse anpassen. Die Behausung besteht aus zwei oder mehr Räumen, wobei der dem Ausgang am nächsten Raum in seinem natürlichen Zustand belassen wird, um keinesfalls Verdacht bei neugierigen Menschen zu erwecken. Üblicherweise wird der Eingang von Pflanzen und Felsen getarnt und ist gerade so groß, dass die Drachen ein- und ausgehen können. Über die Jahre hinweg hat die Reibung der harten Schuppen auf dem Drachenkörper die Wände glatt poliert. Der Drache wählt eine Höhle, die groß genug sein muss, dass er sich darin umdrehen kann, wenn er verfolgt oder bedroht wird. Sie darf aber nicht so riesig sein, dass sich ein Eindringling darin verbergen könnte. Der Prozess der „Wohnungssuche“ ist immer gleich: Der Drache stößt Ultraschallrufe aus, sensible Vibrissen sitzen wie die „Schnurrhaare“ einer Katze um seinen Mund und können das Echo empfangen, das von benachbarten Grotten reflektiert wird. Er sucht nach zwei aneinandergrenzenden Höhlen, sobald er sich für sie entschieden hat, gräbt er zwischen beiden eine Verbindung, die exakt die Größe seines Körpers haben muss. Er vergrößert und poliert die innere Höhle mit höchster Sorgfalt, überprüft sie auf Ritzen oder eventuelle andere Ausgänge und verstopft alle Löcher. Dann errichtet er selbst oder seine Sklaven ein kleines Belüftungsloch. Sollte er mehr Raum benötigen, gräbt sich der Drache neue Zimmer. Das geht solange, bis er einen Höhlenkomplex errichtet hat, in dem er, seine Sklaven und auch seine Schätze bequem Platz finden. diese grabende Lebensweise ist die unter Erd- und Wasserdrachen am weitesten verbreitet. Feuerdrachen verfügen über andere Sozialstrukturen, Verhaltensweisen und Gewohnheiten. = Anatomie des Drachen = Das Skelett Der Drache ist die größte bekannte flugfähige Kreatur. Um seine enorme Körpermasse in der Luft halten zu können, musste sich seine Körperstruktur anders als bei den anderen Reptilien entwickeln. Seine Flugschwingen inserieren an breiten Schultern, die auch Ansatzstellen für die kräftige Flugmuskulatur sind. Dadurch wird ein besonderes Gelenksystem notwendig, das bei keiner anderen Tierart vorkommt. Es gibt einige Drachen, Experten der schwarzen Magie, die im Dienste des Bösen stehen. Sie benutzen ihre Kräfte, um sich Drachendiener dienstbar zu machen, die dann selbst nach dem Tod des Drachen die verlassene Schatzkammer weiterhin bewachen. Diese furchtbaren Kreaturen beherrschen ebenfalls die schwarze Magie und sind daher nicht ohne die Hilfe eines gelernten Magiers zu überwältigen. Die Schuppen Der Körper des Drachen ist vollkommen von festen glänzenden Schuppen bedeckt. Die Ausnahme liefert diesmal der Erddrache oder Gemeine Drache, dem der Schuppenpanzer an Nacken und Bauch fehlt – möglicherweise eine Folge seiner grabenden Lebensweise. Um seinen weichen Unterkörper zu schützen, trägt er sehr häufig eine jewelenbesetzte Brustplatte. Mit Hilfe seines Speichels, der über eine außerordentliche Klebkraft verfügt und den er besonders auf leeren Magen absondern kann, klebt sich der Gemeine Drache kostbare Steine auf Nacken und Bauch, nicht allein zum Schutz, sondern auch zur Verzierung. Die Schuppen sind fünfseitig, etwa von der Form einer Träne, mit zwei längeren und zwei kürzeren Seiten, die kürzeste fünfte Seite ist an der Haut befestigt. Der Drache kann seine Schuppen willentlich aufstellen, beispielsweise um sie zu putzen. Man soll nie vergessen, dass Drache sehr reinliche Wesen sind, die sehr viel Mühe darauf verwenden, Haut und Schuppen sauber und gepflegt zu halten. In ihrer normalen Position überlappen die Schuppen einander sehr dicht, dank einer kleinen Vertiefung in ihrer Oberfläche fügen sie sich gut ineinander und erlauben dadurch eine perfekte Bewegungsfreiheit. Wenn man eine Schuppe näher betrachtet, so kann man folgende Charakteristika ausmachen: Der innerste Teil besteht aus einer kompakten, haarigen Struktur, die fest in die Epidermis (Haut) verankert ist. An den Haarfolikeln sitzen kleine Drüsen, die eine Substanz absondern, die sich fest auf die Haut legt. Diese Substanz ist besonders reich an Mineralien, von denen Härte und Farbe der Drachenschuppen abhängt. Die äußere Oberfläche ist von horniger, durchscheinender Struktur, die für den typischen Glanz der Schuppen verantwortlich ist. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Reptilien muss sich ein Drache nicht häuten, da seine Schuppen mitwachsen und automatisch erneuert werden, ganz so wie etwa menschliche Haare und Nägel. Außer in Fällen besonderer Krankheiten werden sie nicht vom Körper abgestoßen. Spezielle Söldner, Krieger, die Städte oder Regierenden ihre Dienste für das Abschlachten von Drachen anboten, trugen üblicherweise eine aus Drachenschuppen gefertigte Rüstung. Mit dieser Kleidung war ein enormes Prestige verbunden, wurde dadurch doch weiterhin erkennbar, dass dieser Krieger bereits eine dieser furchtbaren Bestien hatten töten können. Unangenehmerweise sind die Schuppen auf dieser Rüstung hier relativ klein, ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, dass der getötete Drache noch ein Jungtier gewesen sein muss, das kaum die Geschlechtsreife erlangt haben dürfte. Er war dadurch natürlich wesentlich leichter als ausgewachsene Exemplare zu überwältigen. Die Färbung Es ist unmöglich, all die unzähligen Farbschattierungen aufzulisten, die für die strahlende Färbung eines Drachen verantwortlich sind, doch man kann die drei wichtigsten Farbkomponenten zusammenfassen: - Blautöne: von Dunkelblau über Silber bis zu Perlmutt. - Rottöne: von Kupfer über Dunkelrot bis Rötlichschwarz. - Grüntöne: mit eindrucksvollen Mischungen aus Grün und Gelb, sogar mit dunkelbraunen Schattierungen, Smaragdgrün und poliertem Gold. Obwohl diese drei grundsätzlichen Farbgruppen nicht miteinander vermischt werden, kann man die Färbung eines Drachen kaum als einfarbig bezeichnen. Generell zeigen seine Schuppen verschiedene einer dieser Grundfärbungen mit einem metallischen Glanz, der sich nur schwer beschreiben lässt. Wenn die Schuppen bleich und undurchsichtig erscheinen, so ist das ein sicheres Merkmal für einen schlechten Gesundheitszustand. Viele Drachen sind durch die vorstehende Farbe ihrer Schuppen bekannt geworden, so wie Ancalagon der Schwarze, Smaug der Goldene und Spars der Grüne. = Die Familie = Der Drachenvater Die zahlreichen Drachenfamilien sind in streng hierarchischen Strukturen organisiert, wobei sich alles um die Gestalt eines weisen und gerechten Männchens dreht – den Kopf der Familie, dem Drachenvater. Alle andern Drachen geloben ihm Gehorsam. Das ist notwendig, damit gerechte und friedvolle Entscheidungen getroffen werden können, wenn es um Familienzwist oder territoriale Streitereien geht, die doch immer wieder einmal aufflammen. Der Vater verleiht auch den wahren Namen an jeden seiner Angehörigen. Dieses alte Männchen übt seine Privilegien höchst moderat aus. Sein Hof wird von einer unspezifischen Anzahl junger Drachen gebildet, die als „Bodyguards“ und Pagen für den König dienen, sowie von jungfräulichen weiblichen Drachen, die noch nicht die notwendige Reife für eine Paarung erreicht haben. Es ist der Drachenvater, der dann entscheidet, wann diese Weibchen für eine Paarung bereit sind. Dabei wird ihm von alten Drachenweibchen assistiert, die nicht mehr fruchtbar sind und sich ermüdet von den Wirren der Welt zurückgezogen haben. Diese Weibchen, die ebenfalls sehr versiert in den Belangen der Magie sind, erhalten den Titel „Königin“ und die volle Autorität am Hof. Sie wählen die Kandidaten für den Hochzeitsflug aus und es ist auch an ihnen, nach dem Tod des Drachenvaters einen Nachfolger zu bestimmen. Der weibliche Drache Weibliche Drachen sind außerordentlich scheu. Sie werden deshalb mit besonderer Vorsicht und Aufmerksamkeit umsorgt. Das brütende Männchen verlässt nicht – wie bei anderen Reptilien – das Gelege, sondern bewacht die Eier aufmerksam und wendet sie sogar regelmäßig. Wenn dann das Schlüpfen bevorsteht, trägt der ängstliche Vater das Ei an einen sicheren Ort, weit entfernt von den nächsten menschlichen Siedlungen und baut ein verstecktes Nest, gut geschützt vor neugierigen Blicken. Sobald das kleine weibliche Baby aus seiner Schale geschlüpft ist, sucht der Vater Nahrung für sie, damit sie fressen kann, ohne das Nest verlassen zu müssen. Wenn das kleine Drachenmädchen dann kräftig genug ist, um sich an den Schultern des Vaters festhalten zu können, transportiert er es auf dem Luftweg zum Hof des Drachenvaters, wo es mit den anderen jungen Drachenmädchen leben wird, bis der Drachenvater entscheidet, dass sie alt genug für die Paarung sind. Dadurch den Schutz und die Aufzucht in der Gruppe verläuft die körperliche Entwicklung der jungen Weibchen langsamer, als bei den Männchen, auch wenn sie die Geschlechtsreife wesentlich früher erreichen. Es ist auch nicht ungewöhnlich, wenn das junge Drachenweibchen zu sprechen lernt, bevor die Flügelsäcke verschwunden sind. Weiblichen Drachen wird großen Respekt entgegengebracht, sie werden wie Königinnen behandelt. Oft stolzer und ungestümer als ihre männlichen Artgenossen sind sie sehr bedacht auf ihre Privilegien. Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, dass der weibliche Drache bereit für den ersten Hochzeitsflug ist, ist „sie“ üblicherweise zu einem schönen erwachsenen Tier herangereift, ausgestattet mit einer Weisheit, die ihr von den gebildetsten Weibchen übermittelt wurde und allen notwendigen Anweisungen über das weite Feld des Drachenlebens. Sie beginnt ihren Flug alleine, wird aber schon bald von jenen Männchen begleitet, die sich mit ihr paaren wollen. Oft bildet sie zuletzt das Zentrum eines Schwarmes von mehreren hundert voll entwickelten männlichen Drachen. Der Flug der Drachen, der durch seine gewaltigen Ausmaße leicht auszumachen ist, bewegt sich dann in Richtung des vom Drachenvater ausgesuchten Ortes der Vereinigung. Junge weibliche Drachen, die es bereits zu einer Meisterschaft in den Bereichen der Magie gebracht haben, verwandeln sich oft in die Gestalt einer wunderhübschen Frau. Da sie in der Lage sind, diese Illusion wesentlich länger als ihre männlichen Artgenossen aufrechtzuerhalten, können sie in der menschlichen Gesellschaft aufgenommen werden, ohne ihre wahre Identität zu verraten – sie können ihre menschliche Erscheinungsform für eine genügend lange Zeit erhalten. Auch heute noch lebt die Erinnerung an solche Begebenheiten in Legenden wie in der Geschichte von Melusine weiter. = Die Drachenarten = Der Goldene Drache Der am meisten verehrte unter den legendären Drachenhelden ist der Goldene Drache. Seine Schuppen und Flügel sind von goldenem Glanz und obwohl er nicht zu den drei großen Elementen (Erde, Wasser und Feuer) gehört, umfasst er sie doch auf natürliche Weise. Er ist der Drache, dem man die größte Schönheit zuspricht: Er ist einzigartig, rein und perfekt. Weder Feuer noch Wasser noch die Lüfte sind ihm fremd. Nur ein einziger Mensch ist sein Freund, und nur drei Ritter bekamen ihn jemals zu Gesicht. Um sich mit diesem seltsamen Wesen näher vertraut zu machen, muss man das „Buch des Goldenen Drachen“ konsultieren, eines der geheiligten Bücher der Drachenkultur. „Der Goldene Drache hat sich niemals an irgendwelchen aggressiven Tätigkeiten beteiligt. Unbefleckt in jeder Beziehung ist er ohne Fehl und Tadel. Er ist der Wächter. Er verteidigt das Verzauberte Schloss, wo ein Ritter reinen Herzens den Heiligen Kelch in Ergebenheit bewacht. Der Heilige Kelch ist das Taufbecken von Frieden, Natur und Leben. Er wurde vor den Augen der Menschen geboren, da sie seiner nicht wert waren. Nur drei Ritter war es vergönnt, ihn zu erreichen, und nur einer von ihnen, der frei von Sünde war, wurde zu seinem König. Vor den erstaunten Augen seiner beiden Begleiter wurde dieser wahre Ritter zusammen mit dem Heiligen Kelch von der Erde genommen. Es gab das Versprechen, dass beide an dem Tage, da sich die Bewohner dieser Welt als würdig erweisen, zurückkehren werden und die Menschen von diesem Kelch trinken können. Der Goldene Drache war dazu berufen, den Ritter zum Verzauberten Schloss im Herzen des Versteckten Waldes zu bringen und dort über ihn zu wachen, bis der Heilige Kelch zur Erde zurückkehren kann. Dann werden sich alle Drachen versammeln, um ihn zu treffen. Auf ihren Rücken werden reine Menschen sitzen und sie werden zusammen den Wächter des Kelches und dem Goldenen Drachen ihre Ehre erweisen. Die Natur wird von ihren Wunden genesen. Furcht und Hass werden verschwunden sein, Jungfrauen und Drachen werden Freunde sein. Das Zeitalter des Friedens wird dämmern, getaucht in den güldenen Glanz des Heiligen Kelches und seines Lebensspendenden Lichtes.“ Dieser Mythos zeigt deutliche Übereinstimmungen mit der „Legende vom Heiligen Gral“ und „Sir Galahal“ – vielleicht ein Zeichen dafür, dass Drachen und Poeten hier aus einer Quelle schöpfen und dass der Heilige Gral wirklich existieren könnte. Der Feuerdrache Bei Draco flameus handelt es sich um die seltenste der drei Arten. Er ist außerordentlich schwer zu beobachten und zu studieren, da sein Lebensraum für Menschen unzugänglich ist. Diese im Grunde genommen vollkommen unerforschte Drachenart lebt im Inneren aktiver Vulkane, ihre natürliche Umgebung sind Lavaströme und lodernde Höhlen im Herzen der Erde. In dieser Welt aus Feuer und Weißglühendem, geschmolzenen Stein herrscht der Drachenvater. Hier finden auch Brautwerbung und Paarungen statt – Rituale, die noch nie ein Mensch zu Gesicht bekommen hat. Der Feuerdrache verbringt seine gesamte Jugend in dieser hitzigen Umgebung, erst als Erwachsener begibt er sich für seltene Jagdausflüge in die Außenwelt. Als echtes Nachttier segelt er erst bei absoluter Dunkelheit, von Flammen umhüllt, auf seine Ausflüge, allerdings nur, wenn es eine sehr trockene Witterung und ein klarer Himmel zulassen. Wasser oder Luftfeuchtigkeit stellen für diese Kreaturen eine akute Bedrohung dar – durch sie kann die „Schuppenkorrosion“ hervorgerufen werden, eine tödliche Krankheit für Draco flameus. Auf seinen Exkursionen in die Außenwelt setzt der Feuerdrache ganze Landstriche in Brand, alles auf seinem Weg wird versengt, anschießend verspeist er die verkohlten Überreste von Tieren genüsslich auf der Asche. Das Feuer, das er aus seinem Rachen speit, entsteht durch eine Mixtur aus Phosphor und Methan, die er in einem zweiten Magen speichert. Die Mischung entzündet sich, sobald sie beim Verlassen des Mundes mit dem Luftsauerstoff in Berührung kommt. Seine Lieblingsspeise sind Kohlenwasserstoffe wie Öl oder Bitumen, von denen er gewaltige Menschen verschlingt. Er benutzt diese Substanzen außerdem um Reinigen und Polieren seines „Panzers“ – eine Beschäftigung, mit welcher der Feuerdrache zahllose Stunden verbringt. Er pflegt jede einzelne seiner Schuppen und achtet besorgt auf jeden verdächtig aussehenden Schaden. Das ist keine Frage der Eitelkeit – auch wenn der Feuerdrache ein sehr selbstgefälliges Wesen besitzt – sondern reine Vorsicht gegen seine schlimmste Bedrohung: Die bereits zuvor erwähnte „Schuppenkorrosion“. Diese furchtbare Krankheit löst die Schuppen vom Körper, wodurch die empfindliche Haut des Drachen entblößt wird. Das kann nicht nur furchtbare Verbrennungen durch glühend heiße Lava zur Folge haben, sondern auch zu einer Vollkommenden Dehydration führen – als Ergebnis der intensiven Hitze seiner Umgebung. Die Schuppen, die seinen gesamten Körper bedecken, bestehen aus einer Metall- Asbest- Legierung. Sie schimmern in vielen Farben, von leuchtendem Goldgelb bis Rot, Kupfer und Schwarz. Die Schuppen stellen den einzigen Schutz des Drachen gegen Feuer dar. Ohne diesen Panzer ist er den Flammen wie jedes andere Lebewesen hilflos ausgeliefert. Allem Anschein nach war diese Spezies einst in Massen in den Vulkanen von Island anzutreffen, ihr Verbreitungsgebiet erstreckte sich bis Irland und in den Norden Großbritanniens. Es wird auch behauptet, dass eine kleine Kolonie auf Sizilien überleben konnte, doch es gibt keinerlei Beweise für eine Existenz von Feuerdrachen im Vesuv. Der mysteriöse und faszinierende Feuerdrache herrscht über eine große Familie von Untergebenen, die hauptsächlich aus Feuersalamandern, Irrlichtern und anderen treuherzigen Kreaturen besteht. Der Wasserdrache Der Wasserdrache oder Draco splendens ist seltener als der Gemeine Drache. Er kann in Salz- und Süßwasser angetroffen werden, sein bevorzugter Lebensraum sind allerdings Seen. Dieses wunderbar gefärbte Wesen fühlte sich im Wasser perfekt zu Hause, sein Schwimmvermögen ist phantastisch. Zwar enden die Vorderbeine in scharfen Klauen, dich die Hinterbeine sind zu Flossen umgeformt – das geht allerdings zu Lasten seiner Beweglichkeit an Land. Er besitzt ein außergewöhnliches Lungenvolumen, zusätzlich vermag er Sauerstoff in seinem Magen zu speichern und ihn von dort aus an die Lunge abzugeben. So kann er es für viele Stunden unter Wasser aushalten. Durch die besonderen Anpassungen an seinen Lebensraum hat auch das Flugvermögen des Drachen etwas gelitten. Gewöhnlich unternimmt er nur kurze Gleitflüge, einige Exemplare können es aber auch in der Luft auf beachtliche Geschwindigkeiten bringen. Wasserdrachen – und hier vor allem die ausgewachsenen Tiere – zeigen besondere Nahrungsgewohnheiten. Aus diesem Grund besteht für die wenigen überlebenden Exemplare die Gefahr des Aussterbens. Der Wasserdrache ernährt sich ausschließlich von Jungfrauen. Wenn dieser Appetit nicht befriedigt werden kann – was gar nicht so selten vorkommt – erleidet er nach der Legende höchst peinigende Verdauungsstörungen, die ihn bis an den Rand des Todes bringen können. Das einzige wirksame Heilmittel besteht aus großen Mengen jungfräulichen Olivenöls, einem Gebräu aus Orangenblüten und den Magnolienblättern der Magnolie. Physisch wirkt der Wasserdrache wesentlich schöner und eleganter als der Erddrache. Er besitzt eine sanfte, wohlklingende Stimme und einen ausgeprägten Sinn für alles Schöne. Er ist ein wortgewaltiger Poet, kann Stunden damit verbringen, in nazistischer Weise sein eigenes Spiegelbild im Wasser zu bewundern oder über einen wundervollen Sonnenuntergang in wahre Verzückung geraten. Es existieren Berichte von Drachen, die die Jungfrau, die sie essen wollen, abgelehnt haben, weil diese nicht schön genug aussah oder unkorrekt gekleidet war (sie wünschen ihr Opfer in prächtiger Seide gekleidet und mit einem Blumenkranz im Haar). Der Wasserdrache ist aber auch der Liebe niemals abgeneigt. Es sind Fälle überliefert, in denen das Mädchen, das für seine Mahlzeit bestimmt war, zur Königin seines Herzens geworden ist. Er ist ein mutiger Gegner: Wenn es zu einem Kampf kommt, wird er sich wild und nötigenfalls bis zum Tod verteidigen. Dennoch ist er so scheu, dass es kaum möglich ist, auch nur einen Blick auf ihn zu werfen. Er verhält sich stets elegant, selbst bei der Aufnahme seiner Nahrung. Draco splendens und Draco rex cristatur unterscheiden sich stark in ihren Verhaltensweisen. Eine seltsame Eigenschaft zeigt sich in der Tatsache, dass der schöne und schöngeistige Wasserdrache keine Ketten oder Fesseln an seinem Nacken ertragen kann, denn genau so wurde er in alten Zeiten gefangen. Wer es schaffte, eine Schlinge um seinen Nacken zu knüpfen, konnte den Drachen ohne Gegenwehr abführen. Nach dieser Art wurden der Drache vom Heiligen Georg, der Drache von Banyls- sur- mer und der Drache von Santa Margarita und Llac Negre überwältigt. Die Behausung des Wasserdrachens Das typische Heim von Draco splenders besteht aus einer Höhle, die nur über einen Eingang unter dem Wasserspiegel zu erreichen ist. Seltsamerweise ist es im Inneren der Höhle immer trocken, der Boden ist mit feinem Sand ausgelegt, den der Drache selbst vom Strand hereingebracht hat. Das Höhlensystem ist größer und geschmackvoller eingerichtet la beim Gemeinen Drachen. Die Räume sind mit Perlen, Korallen und Geschmeide von großer Schönheit geschmückt, die der Besitzer über Jahre hinweg gesammelt hat und mit denen er seinen persönlichen Einrichtungsstil verwirklicht. Stalaktiten und Stalagmiten sind ebenfalls Teil des Höhlendekors, auch kunstvoll arrangierte Vasen mit Blumen werden zur Gestaltung des Raumes eingesetzt. Oft fließt ein unterirdischer Strom durch das Höhlensystem. Der Drache schwimmt darin und seine Sklaven können davon trinken oder sich baden. Die Familie eines Wasserdrachen ist klein, aber erlesen. Normalerweise wird sie von Kreaturen des Wassers gebildet, beispielsweise von niederen Wassergeistern, die nur über wenig magische Kräfte verfügen, von Molchen und auch einige Menschen. Niemals würde er Wassernymphen oder Geister von den gro0en Flüssen gefangen nehmen, da diese über stärkere Zauberkräfte verfügen. Unter diesen Menschen finden sich Poeten und Troubadoure und häufig auch die Dame seines Herzens. Diese ist sowohl seine Maitresse wie auch seine Sklavin, sie lebt umgeben von einem ausgesuchten Hofstaat aus Zofen, Dienern und Knappen. Wenn der Drache Menschen in seine Höhle beherbergt, so schafft er gewöhnlich eine kleine Öffnung, durch die sie ein- und ausgehen können. Seine Vorliebe für die schönen Künste und seine exklusiven Nahrungsgewohnheiten verlangen es schließlich, dass die Drachenfamilie bisweilen Kontakt zu Menschen hat. Paarung und Jungtiere Dank der Untersuchungen des wichtigen englischen Botanikers und Entdeckers Sir Reginals Wort, der gegen Ende des 18. Jahrhunderts viele Monate mit der Beobachtung der Fauna der Sagasso- See verbrachte, kennt man den Lebenszyklus von Draco splenders. Während seiner Untersuchungen über Wasserdrachen wurde der britische Aristokrat Zeuge der Hochzeitszeremonie dieser Spezies. Durch seine geduldigen Beobachtungen verfügt man über folgenden Bericht: „Das paarungswillige Weibchen sucht sich ein Bett aus Seegras, auf dem es sich niederlässt und einen luminiszenten Scheim emittiert. Ihre brillanten Farben bringen die Männchen dazu, sich mit akrobatischen Brautwerbungen zu produzieren. Sie schnellen in die Luft, um gleich darauf wieder verschwunden zu sein und nur noch ein Glitzern zurückzulassen. Das umworbene Weibchen taucht mit hoher Geschwindigkeit in die Tiefe des Ozeans, gefolgt von einer Traube von Männchen. Nur die schnellsten und kräftigsten können sich mit ihr paaren. Nachdem die Paarung stattgefunden hat, übergibt das Weichen das befruchtete Ei an ihren Partner, der es im warmen Sand eines geschützten Strandes bettet und bis zum Schlüpfen bewacht. Wenn der kleine Drache schlüpft, ist die Aufgabe des Vaters erledigt. Er zieht sich zurück, um den Kleinen durch seine Anwesenheit nicht zu verraten. Während seiner einsamen Kindheit ernährt sich der kleine Drache von tropischen Früchten, er lebt also strikt vegetarisch.“ In einem Punkt irrte sich Sir Reginald allerdings: Der kleine Drache wird nicht verlassen, wie es bei oberflächlicher Betrachtung erscheinen mag. Der Vater besucht sein Junges bei Nacht, tagsüber wacht er aus vorsichtiger Distanz über die Region. Diese Wahrheit kam durch einen dramatischen Zwischenfall ans Licht, der von dem portugiesischen Entdecker Da Silva in einem „Tagebuch der Expedition und Entdeckungen der Neuen Welt“ anno 1612 beschrieben wurde: „Paulo und der junge Andre Do Gao ruderten auf die verlassene Insel, die nur von Vögeln und Krebsen bewohnt zu sein schien. Paulo entdeckte eine große, phantastisch gefärbte Wasserechse, die zwar recht zahm, aber dennoch sehr vorsichtig zu sein schien. Er rief seinen Kumpan, und die beiden schafften es, das Tier zu fangen. Als die beiden es an Bord schaffen wollten, ließ das Tier eine Serie von schrillen, heulenden Rufen erschallen. Aus dem Meer erhob sich eine enorme Echse, die sich sofort auf die beiden unglücklichen stürzte. Andre starb sofort, sein Kopf wurde buchstäblich vom Körper gerissen. Paulo konnte überleben, weil er den Korb mit der jungen Echse ins Meer schleuderte. Sofort ließ das Seeungeheuer von der Verfolgung ab, um das Leben des ertrinkenden Tieres zu retten. Wir waren von diesem Eindruck so eingeschüchtert, dass wir es nicht wagten, zur Insel zurückzukehren, um Andres Körper zu bergen und beizusetzen.“ Dieser wenig bekannte Bericht wurde in den Kreisen der Wissenschaftler der damaligen Zeit zwar mit Argwohn betrachtet, deckt sich aber mit anderen Beobachtungen über das Verhalten von Draco splendens. Der große Erddrache Die Spezies des Großen Erddrachen – oder Draco rex cristatus, wie er gemeinhin bezeichnet wird – stellt die am weitesten verbreitete und zahlenreichste Drachenart auf dem Planeten dar. Es handelt sich um geflügelte Kreaturen von enormer Körpergröße. Sie können eine Länge von 15 bis 30 Metern und eine Spannweite von bis zu 30 Metern erreichen. Ihre Gesamtfärbung ist normalerweise grünlich- braun, die Schattierungen der einzelnen Schuppen können von zitronengelb bis smaragdgrün reichen. Einige der Erddrachen können Feuer speien, auch wenn die Kraft ihrer Flammen nicht annährend die gewaltige Wirkung wie bei Feuerdrachen erreicht. Der Erddrache ist ein ausgezeichneter Flieger und Gleiter. Mag er beim Start auch noch etwas unbeholfen wirken, so kann er trotz seiner monumentalen Körpermaße große Höhen erreichen und enorme Entfernungen im Gleitflug nur unter Ausnutzung der Thermik zurücklegen. Der Draco rex ist von zurückhaltender Natur und eher introvertiert. Außerhalb der Paarungszeit schätzt er die Gesellschaft seiner Artgenossen überhaupt nicht und selbst dann auch nur für eine begrenzte Zeitspanne. Dieses Verhalten scheint von dem Wunsch gesteuert zu werden, jeden Streit um Nahrung oder den Besitz eines Weibchens vermeiden zu wollen. Bei der Kraft und Größe der Drachen könnten selbst Plänkeleien höchst gefährlich ausfallen. Es ist jedoch interessant, dass sich Erddrachen im Alter gern von einem jungen Pagen begleiten lassen, den sie in der Weisheit der Drachen unterrichten und der ihr gesamtes Vermögen erbt. Favoritinnen Weibliche Drachen sind „rar“, was einen starken Einfluss auf die soziale Organisation der Art sowie auf die Fähigkeit des Drachen, emotionale Bindungen einzugehen, ausübt. Ein Drache paart sich selbst mit Glück nur etwa sechs oder sieben Mal in seinem gesamten Leben. Er kann mit dem Weibchen nur wenige Stunden verbringen. Das hindert ihn daran, sich stärker an seine gelegentliche Partnerin zu binden. Doch auch wenn ein Drache als ein intelligentes Wesen sozialen und körperlichen Kontakt benötigt, so ist er von der Natur mit einem starken Konkurrenzdenken ausgestattet worden, wodurch er jeden anderen Drachen als potentiellen Rivalen ansieht. Dadurch wird es ihm unmöglich gemacht, Freundschaften zu anderen Drachen aufzubauen. Aus dieser Frustration heraus befriedigt der Drache seinen Wunsch nach Zuneigung mit seinen „Favoritinnen“, üblicherweise menschliche Sklavinnen, die fast wie „Maskottchen“ gehalten werden. Verwöhnt und verhätschelt durch ihren Meister schlafen sie bei ihrem Drachen. Die einzigen Aufgaben dieser Favoritinnen sind, ihn zu liebkosten, für ihn zu singen und ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten, wann immer er es wünscht. Gelegentlich erwählt sich der Drache eine neue Favoritin, die alte wird dann aus ihren Diensten entlassen, um Eifersüchteleien vorzubeugen. Diese Favoritinnen dürfen aber keinesfalls mit den Drachenladies verwechselt werden. Zu diesen Damen hat der Drache eine feste und dauerhafte Beziehung. Paarung und das Ei Erddrachen paaren sich nur während der Regenzeiten, wenn die afrikanischen und asiatischen Wüsten mit Blumen bedeckt sind. Bei dieser Gelegenheit sammeln sich die Männchen um ein Weibchen, das zu seinem Hochzeitsflug ansetzt. Obwohl die Weibchen immer größer als die Männchen sind, sind sie in der Luft extrem gewandt. Wenn sich das Weibchen in die Lüfte erhoben hat, verfolgen es die männlichen Drachen in einem Ballett auserlesenster Luftakrobatik. Der agilste Drache schafft es bisweilen, das Weibchen einzuholen. Er wartet auf den Moment, da es seine Schwingen auf maximalen Spanne ausbreiten, dann findet ihre Vereinigung in höchsten Höhen statt. Er schlüpft unter den Bauch der Geliebten und umarmt sie in einer Verwicklung von Flügeln und Schwänzen. So umeinander geschlungen erreicht das Paar seinen Höhepunkt, während es im freien Fall auf die Erde zurast. Erst im letzten Moment, wenige Meter über dem Erdboden, trennen sich die Liebenden und breiten ihre Schwingen zur Landung aus. Nach dem Hochzeitsflug zieht sich das Paar in das Herz der Wüste zurück, wo das Weibchen im warmen, feuchten Sand ein Nest errichtet, in das dann ein einzelnes Ei abgelegt wird. Es ist etwa von der Größe eines Straußeneies und merkwürdig grün und grau gesprenkelt. Das Weibchen verlässt das Ei. Es ist Sache des Vaters, sich um das Nets zu kümmern. Er hält das Ei warm, um die Aushärtung der Schale anzuregen. Inzwischen kehrt das Weichen wieder an den Startplatz zurück, wo alle anderen Männchen auf sie warten und das Hochzeitsritual beginnt von neuem. Der Hochzeitsflug wird so oft wiederholt, bis alle Männchen ein Ei pflegen können. Dennoch wird aus all diesen Paarungen nur ein einziges neues Weibchen hervorgehen, denn nur das erste Ei enthält einen weiblichen Embryo. Während die Tage verstreichen ändert sich die Feuchtigkeit des Wüstensandes, wodurch es bei den zuletzt gelegten Eiern zu Schwierigkeiten bei der Aushärtung der Schale kommt. Durch diese natürliche Auslese wird sichergestellt, dass sich nur diejenigen Drachen fortpflanzen können, die sich während einem der frühen Flüge mit dem Weibchen paaren konnten. Wenn sich die Eischale zufrieden stellend gehärtet hat und der Zeitpunkt des Schlüpfens naht, zieht der besorgte Vater mit dem Ei in einer Region um, die für den jungen Drachennachwuchs geeigneter ist – üblicherweise in die Wälder des Mittelmeerraumes, wo leicht Nahrung zu finden ist. Das Ei wird dort in einem Loch oder in einer kleinen Höhle außerhalb der Reichweite von Fressfeinden abgelegt, der Zugang wird bis auf eine kleine Öffnung geschlossen. Der Drache kann nun, da er einen sicheren Platz gefunden hat, endlich das Ei für kurze Zeit verlassen. Er jagt aber niemals in der näheren Umgebung, um dieses Versteck nicht preiszugeben. Aufmerksam überwacht er die gesamte Region, wobei er meist in größten Höhen fliegt, um nicht gesehen zu werden. Die Jungen Erddrachenbabies können leicht mit größeren Eidechsen wie der Perleidechse, die in Teilen von Europa relativ häufig ist, verwechselt werden. Ein Frischgeschlüpfter Drache misst etwa 60 cm, seine Schwingen, die noch in kleinen Säckchen stecken, wirken auf den ersten Blick wie die typische Eidechsenzeichnung. Der Schwanz des Babydrachen ist nicht ringförmig, bei Gefahr kann er ihn nicht wie andere Echsen an einer präformatierten Stelle abstoßen. Doch dank seiner relativ stattlichen Körpergröße und seiner unglaublichen Beweglichkeit kann er dennoch Fressfeinden wie Füchsen, Dachsen und Greifvögeln entkommen. Mit acht oder neun Monaten hat er dann die Ausmaße eines großen Hundes erreicht und ist nun in der Lage, Tiere von der Größe und Wildheit eines Wolfes zu überwältigen. Er jagt nun selbst nach Füchsen, Bergziegen oder verirrten Schafen und Kälbern, wobei er mit äußerster Vorsicht vorgeht, um nicht von Menschen entdeckt zu werden. Dieses Verhalten ist ein angeborener Instinkt der Jungen, deren Intelligenz sich noch nicht besonders ausgeprägt entwickelt hat. Die vorsichtigen, nachtaktiven und extrem scheuen Tiere sind in dieser Zeit außerordentlich schwer zu beobachten. Mit Eintritt in das Jünglingsalter – mit etwa zwei Jahren – wird die Fürsorge durch den Vater mehr und mehr eingeschränkt, der Jungdrache wird langsam sich selbst überlassen. Der heranwachsende Drache hat bereits eine recht stattliche Größe erreicht, was Tarnung zunehmend schwieriger macht. Doch zu etwa dieser Zeit beginnen sich seine Flügel zu entfalten, seine Intelligenz prägt sich deutlicher aus und die sprichwörtliche Listigkeit der Drachen tritt hervor. Seine angeborenen Kenntnisse der lateinischen Sprache entwickeln sich, er lernt den Dialekt der Region, in der er lebt, und er beginnt, auf alles Jagd zu machen, was ihm über den Weg läuft, seien es Schafe oder aber Männer und Frauen. In diesen jungen Jahren ist der heranwachsende Drache ein stolzer Kämpfer mit nur geringem Interesse für die Belange der Poesie und Magie – es ist die Zeit, in der er den meisten Schaden anrichten kann. Er verfügt über keinen „festen Wohnsitz“ und ist noch nicht in die Dienste eines anderen Drachen aufgenommen, doch seine Begeisterung für Juwelen ist ihm bereits deutlich anzumerken. Er beginnt mit dem Sammeln wertvoller Steine, die er für seine Bettstatt und als Schutz für den empfindlichen Bauchbereich benötigt. Der Drang nach Wohlstand ist also jetzt schon spürbar. Im Alter von vier Jahren macht sich der junge Drache dann auf den Weg zu Hofe des Drachenvater, wo er die nächsten Jahre verbringt, die sozialen Gebräuche der Drachen erlernt und in Künste der Magie eingewiesen wird. Wenn diese Phase abgeschlossen ist, erhält er seinen geheimen Namen. Nun kann sich der Drache niederlassen, entweder unabhängig oder als Page eines erwachsenen Männchens, das ihn im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes unter seine Fittiche nehmen würde. Während dieser Periode ist der junge Drache noch nicht fortpflanzungsfähig. Category:Lexikon Kategorie:Wesenheit